


[Podfic] Duo in F Major for Starship and Cyborg

by archaicInquisitor



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Music!, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, it's the inherent romanticism of being in the center of a symphony except the symphony is your gf, sometimes bonding over music is the most romantic thing ever actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicInquisitor/pseuds/archaicInquisitor
Summary: Original Summary:Nastya spends time deep in the engine rooms of the Aurora and realizes truly how much she loves her.(Written for Aurora Blackbox: A Thousand Tales Untold zine)
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Duo in F Major for Starship and Cyborg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_made_of_memoriies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_made_of_memoriies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Duo in F Major for Starship and Cyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721343) by [i_am_made_of_memoriies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_made_of_memoriies/pseuds/i_am_made_of_memoriies). 



> Original Author's Note:
> 
> IT'S MY ZINE PIECE! IT'S FLUFFY! CAN YOU TELL IM A MUSICIAN????

[archaicInquisitor](https://soundcloud.com/rayinthefog) · [Duo In F Major for Starship and Cyborg](https://soundcloud.com/rayinthefog/duo-in-f-major-for-starship-and-cyborg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to i_am_made_of_memoriies for their permission to post this and for all their help with choosing music!
> 
> Nastya's song: Bach's violin sonata no. 1: Siciliana
> 
> Aurora's song: Schubert String Quartet in C


End file.
